Worlds of Heart
by lady of love
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are simply watching the sun set one day when a meteor shower fills the sky, a young girl falling with it. But will she just be another new friend, or is the biggest adventure of their lives about to begin? KHSM crossover
1. Welcome To The Islands

_hello there! so glad of you to join me! well, this is the first chapter of my fic, so i hope you all like it. enjoy!_

_oh, and i don't own KH (or i'd be married to Tetsuya Nomura-san) or SM (or i'd be Takeuchi-sensei's adopted daughter) and spirit of the dead is letting borrow tenshi for this fic; she nearly died of laughter thinking about pairing tenshi (enough said if you know him...) with yuffie (the cheery,hyperactive ninja)._

**

* * *

**

**_Worlds of Heart_ **

**Pairings:** Minako/Riku; Sora/Kairi; Haruka/Michiru; Darien/Usagi; Hotaru/Peter Pan; Cloud/Aerith; Rei/Heine; Ami/Setzer; Yuffie/Tenshi; Makoto/Leon; Setsuna/Auron

**(i know, lots of pairings, but that's why matchmaking is a habit of mine!)**

**

* * *

**

_Welcome to the Islands_

The sun was setting on Destiny Islands as three friends sat at their favorite spot: the almost horizontal palm tree on a small island. The palms trees around them gently swayed in a light breeze as the fresh smell of the popular paopu fruit filled the air with its sweet scent. The waves from the ocean gently washed over the beach on the small play island that the children of Destiny Islands called their home during the day when they left to play, it was almost an "island house" instead of 'tree house' that children have. Nevertheless, the children of the islands would paddle over on small rowboats everyday to run free without disturbing anyone or worrying their parents. It was a carefree place and no one on Destiny Islands had to ever worry about a thing. Well, no one had to worry until one adventure for a group of three friends would begin at the arrival of a very strange girl.

"Isn't the sunset pretty tonight?" asked a raspberry-haired girl in a white shirt and light purple short-skirt mixture as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Yeah," came the response from the two boys. One had brown spikey hair that went out in random chunks wearing a red jumpsuit that had a large zipper with a crown at the end and wide pants, who sat next to her on the tree. The other leaned against the area where the tree had bent over and had layered platinum hair with bright blue eyes. He was sporting blue pants in the same style as the other boy and a yellow sleeveless shirt that gently hugged his top. A few moments of silently watching the sunset past when the girl jumped down from her seat on the tree and pointed out at the sky, excitedly. "Sora! Riku! Look; it's a meteor shower!"

The two looked up to notice that the setting sky was getting full of falling meteors. "It is!" Sora exclaimed, jumping down from his seat to stand next to her. "It's just like the one when you came, Kairi," said Riku as he stared out at the shower with a wondering gaze. "Really?" asked Kairi as she thought back to the time when she had first arrived on the island and met her two very best friends.

flashback

"Hi, what's your name?" a young boy asked the wide-eyed child as she sat in the mayor's chair. "I'm Kairi," she said, a little shy as she leaned back in the large leather recliner. She gazed around the room at the pictures on the wall and breathed in the beauty of the islands that blew in through the open windows. Bright blue skies and warm yellow sunlight spilled into the room along with the breeze from these windows as the boy smiled at her. "I'm Sora!" he said in a friendly voice, "do you want to come and play with me and my friend?"

Kairi turned back to look at Sora and smiled, "sure!" She hopped off the chair and walked around the pine desk. The two walked out and met up with another young boy at the small pier. "It's about time you got here, Sora" he said, holding two oars. "Sorry, Riku" he said "I was talking to Kairi." Sora motioned at the girl next to him as she waved at him with a small smile.

"Hi Kairi…………hey, are you the girl that showed up the night of the meteor shower?" by now, the trio had set sail for the play island on a wooden rowboat. "Mm-hm," she nodded, staring out at the vast blue waters that surround their little ship on all sides, softly rocking it. "Where did you come from?" Sora asked as he dipped his oar into the gentle water.

"I don't know…I don't remember anything that happened before that night."

The two boys stared at her with wide eyes as the young girl took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. "You seriously don't remember?" Riku asked her as they got to the pier and he and Sora tied up the boat.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Man…" Sora said as he and Riku helped her out of the boat and onto the pier, "that must really suck…"

"Maybe you're from another world," Riku mumbled as he turned and started walking off, with Sora not too far behind, towards a group of three other kids. Kairi paused and thought about that possibility for a moment when Sora snapped her out of her trance, yelling "hey Kairi! Come over and meet Tidus, Wakka and Selphie!" Kairi nodded with a smile as she ran over to the group, beginning her new friendships in her new life.

end

The three watched the meteor shower as it continued to fill the warm colored sky that was dotted with a few pink and purple clouds when what seemed to be a larger meteor fell from the the heavens. Kairi's eyes grew wide as she gently tugged on Sora's sleeve, pointing at the falling object. "Um…should that meteor be that big?" the three stared at the impending object when Riku stood up from his leaning position against the tree, uncrossing his arms and walked a few steps forward.

"That's no meteor…"

Sora and Kairi looked at him in wide-eyed confusion as he looked back over his shoulder to them.

"That's a person…"

Both pairs of eyes grew even wider as they watched the figure plummeting toward the water. "We have to help them!" Sora said. "Let's take one of the boats and paddle out there!" He turned around to notice that Riku had already started running across the wood bridge and jumped off. "Come on," Kairi said as she grabbed Sora's wrist and followed Riku to the boat. They quickly rowed out as the figure finally plummeted into the darkening waters. "Keep an eye out for me!" Riku shouted as he dived in after the person. Quickly swimming down, Riku knew he didn't have much time to look since the person was most likely unconscious and therefore not holding their breath. Looking around, he finally noticed it slowly sinking down into the murky depths of Davy Jone's locker and swam as fast as he could. Grabbing onto their wrist, he noticed that the person was a blonde girl in an orange, v-neck t-shirt and blue shorts with white sneakers. He got a better hold of her as he swam toward the surface, realizing that he was about to be out of breath.

Breaching the surface, he looked around for Kairi and Sora. "Damn, where are they?" he thought as he noticed that the sun had already set, so the sky was beginning to get quite dark, a few stars popping up in random places in the sky. "Riku!" he heard a voice call out behind him. Turning around, he noticed his two friends a few yards away. They rowed up next to him and helped get the girl into the boat, Riku climbing in right after. "Is she okay?" Kairi asked. "I hope so, but she was under the water for quite a bit of time" Riku said as he began to perform CPR.

A moment later the blonde started coughing up all the water that had filled her lungs as a relieved sigh came from all three of them. Light blue eyes opened to see her silver haired savior staring down at her. "Wow… he's really hot… and has really pretty eyes," she thought and slightly blushed when she realized that he was holding her. "Are you okay?" another voice asked, and she turned to look at the brown haired boy. Nodding, she looked at her dimming surroundings and noticed a girl at the bow who was staring at her with a half-quizzical/curious, half-worried look. "We need to get back to shore, it's getting dark," her savior said as the other two both began to propel their rowboat back to the main island. Once they had docked, the blonde looked at the three who had been in the boat. "Wait…who are you guys?"

"I'm Kairi," the girl said with a smile, pointing out each of them, "and that's Sora and Riku!"

"_Hajimemashite, Mina-desu._"

The other three blinked in confusion, not understanding what the girl had just said. "Oh, _gomen nasai_…it's very nice to meet you, I'm Mina! " the blonde said with a cheery smile. "Where did you come from? I've never seen a person just fall out of the sky like that!" Sora exclaimed. "Why, I'm from—" Mina stopped mid-sentence and looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I-I don't know… I don't remember anything that happened to me..." the girl looked at her hands in fear, "all I can remember is my basic information…"

"Which would be?"

The four looked up to notice the mayor standing on the walkway next to the pier. The mayor was an older man in a brown suit with a large statuette and kind gray eyes that matched the color of his lightening hair. Walking down to them, he kindly asked, "did you come with the meteor shower?"

"I don't think—I might have—I don't really know…"

"We saw you falling from the sky during the shower and rowed out to save you," Kairi explained.

"Thank you for that," she said with a smile.

"So what is your information?" asked a curious Riku as he crossed his arms. "We'll deal with that tomorrow, it's dark already" the mayor said for indeed it was obviously nighttime. The moon had risen into the sky, accompanied by hundreds of stars and the soft sound of the waves hitting sand along the beach. "Come with us, Mina!" Kairi said, taking the girl's hand who had been staring to the stars. Snapping back to reality Mina nodded and followed Kairi and the mayor home, leaving the two boys on the pier.

"There's something about her…" Riku mumbled, crossing his arms as they watched the trio walk to the mayor's house. Sora glanced over at his childhood friend and smirked. "You like her!" Riku looked at him with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mina, of course!" Sora grinned, "I bet you'd want to share a paopu fruit with her!" Riku hit his friend on the head and started walking off, "now how would I know that after only five minutes?" Sora shrugged as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head with a goofy smile.

"Dunno, but I'll race yah home!"

**

* * *

**

_so there's chapter one! i hope you like it :traditional Japanesebow: i hope you regard me kindly if you so chose to review to this._

_till next time!_


	2. Just Another Day

_hello again! well, here's chapter 2; enjoy!

* * *

**Just Another Day…**_

A trickle of light had begun to show on the horizon as the sun started to rise on Destiny Islands and the stars began to twinkle, away revealing a baby blue sky. The door to Mina's room creaked open, a shadowed figure standing in the lightened doorway.

"Hn… sleeping like a baby…"

The figure walked over to the bed and gently brushed a piece of hair out of the sleeping girl's face. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she rolled over and pulled her stuffed pink bunny closer to her. A smile spread across his face as her facial expression relaxed and he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well, butterfly" and with that, he opened her window, letting the sweet nectar of the islands fill the room and left her to sleep.

Sunlight soon filled the room and Mina grabbed her orange blanket covered in pink, yellow and blue flowers and hid underneath it, not wanting to wake up just yet. "Man…" she thought after a few moments of trying to get back to sleep and threw the blanket off her, sitting up and rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out, "why did I have to wake up with the sun? Wait, why is my window open; was someone in here?" Taking a look around her room, she noticed that nothing was really out of place. Her collection of stuffed bears, sheep, cats and bunnies of all colors gathered in the corner of her room next to a small bookshelf with a few books. Her large dresser was still in its spot against the opposite wall and a yellow butterfly chair sat in the nearby corner next to a small lamp. The large window above her bedroom was opened, and she didn't remember opening it before going to bed the night before.

"Maybe Dad came in here over night…" she wondered, hopping out of bed and putting on her fuzzy yellow slippers. Taking a deep breath, Mina turned around to look out her window. "I have such a nice view from here," she thought with a smile, looking at the houses that dotted the small hill going down to the beach and the few people up and about, starting their day. Climbing back into bed and resting her head and arms on the window sill, Mina continued to watch the island in its calm activities.

"Wow… I can even see Sora and Riku's houses from here! And the play island…"

And before she even realized it, the smell of the paopu tree next to their house and the soft ocean breeze somehow lulled her back to sleep, drowning out the sounds of Kairi yelling through the door: "Hurry up Mina! We're going to be late meeting up with Sora and Riku at the pier!"

A few hours had past when Mina finally woke up again, the sun now high in the sky. Looking around her room, she had the strangest feeling that she was supposed to be somewhere. Shrugging it off, Mina grabbed her warm, thick robe and headed off to take a warm, relaxing shower. Once finished, she went downstairs to the bright, pastel-colored kitchen, covered with hand-painted flowers done by the woman she had come to know as "mom", just like she had come to know the mayor as "dad." Grabbing a couple pieces of toast and a cup of orange juice, the blonde sat down and happily ate her breakfast. "Now then…" she thought, trying to remember what it was she needed to do today. The minutes soon ticked away, nothing coming to her mind. Groaning, Mina thunked her head down on the table and banged it a few times, trying to remember.

"Mina…what are you doing?"

The blonde looked up to notice her mom standing in the doorway with a hot cup of green tea. She was probably in her late 40's but had the gentle brown eyes of a child and soft strawberry blonde hair that reached barely past her shoulders and was always kept half back in clip. She was a typical housewife, wearing a white, t-shirt collared sleeveless shirt that was tucked into an a-line brown skirt that stopped an inch above the floor and a short magenta-colored apron with a small yellow daisy appliqué on the bottom right of it. The woman walked over and sat down next to the girl, placing a kind hand on one of Mina's.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing's wrong!" she said in a cheery voice, "I just can't remember what I was supposed to be doing today!"

Her mother shook her head with a smile and stood up, going over to the sink to start washing dishes. "Well I don't know what you have to do today, but I'm sure you'll eventually remember it…when you least expect to."

"You're right," Mina said with a sigh and got up, placing her dishes next to sink. "I think I'll go get dressed now…" she thought, walking up the stairs with a big stretch. Passing by the palm tree shaped clock in the hall right outside her room, the time reading 10:03, Mina stopped short in her tracks. Taking a quick double-take at the clock, the blue-eyed girl suddenly remembered what her subconscious mind had heard Kairi yelling as she was falling asleep at the window.

"_Hurry up Mina! We're going to be late meeting up with Sora and Riku at the pier!"_

"Oh no…" the blonde moaned, slumping to the floor, "I'm probably too late, they've most likely left already!" She then heard a knock at the door, and scrambled up, scuffling over to the stairs to go and answer it, but her mother had gotten there first. "Oh, hello" Mina heard her say to whoever was at the door. Another familiar voice spoke for a moment though Mina couldn't figure out exactly who it was or what they were saying. Soon thereafter, 'good-bye's' were exchanged between the two at the door and Mina sighed, turning around to head to her room, but froze when her mother's voice rang up the stairs.

"Mina! That was Riku! He said that they were still waiting for you at the shore!"

"Eh?"

The blonde's eyes grew wide as she realized that her friends were still waiting for her after all this time. Bolting back to her room, Mina quickly put on a short yellow halter dress with a red heart at the chest and short, pleated skirt attached at the bottom along with a pair of white, mid-thigh long shorts and her favorite pair of light orange sneakers.

Racing down the stairs and out the door, Mina thought about how the weeks had passed as she quickly adjusted to her new life on Destiny Islands. With no memory of her past or what had happened before she arrived on the islands, Mina had been able to live her life worry-free. After the night of the meteor shower, she moved in with Kairi and the mayor and was immediately treated as part of the family. She and Kairi became fast friends and in the few weeks were more like sisters. Mina also became close to Sora and Riku and the bonds of friendship between the four had grown tight over the time since the blonde arrived on the islands.

When she finally reached the beach where the trio was waiting for her, Mina collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, standing in the moored boat with his hands behind his head.

"Yup!" Mina cheerily looked up at the three and took a deep breath. Standing up, she smiled at them and said, "what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Kairi giggled, "well, we _were_ waiting for you!"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm tired and my bed is comfortable!" the blonde replied, skipping over to the two boats as the four set sail for the play island. After a day of fun and games, the sun was, once again, setting on another day. Sora and Kairi had already headed back to the main island while Riku and Mina were still getting ready to leave.

"Looks like I'm the only one ready to leave," he teased, watching Mina as she sat at the edge of the small pier, absentmindedly gazing out to the horizon. He watched her for a moment, waiting for a response, and started to take a step forward.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think I came from?"

Riku looked over at the girl with a raised brow as her head turned to slightly look back over her shoulder. "What are you talking about?" he asked, walking over to her. She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"I known I came the night of the meteor shower, but I couldn't have been born from the stars," she said, and then turned back to look at the sun, her legs swinging back and forth, "I don't even remember a thing before I came!"

"Personally," the silver-haired teen said, sitting down next to her, one leg dangling over the side of the pier while his elbow rested on the other, "I've always wanted to go out and explore other worlds… I want to see to more than just the islands here." Mina looked over at him as he continued, "You and Kairi both showed up the night of a meteor shower, I think you guys came from other worlds, and just kinda ended up here."

Giggling, the blonde stood up, "Then let's go on an adventure, Riku! Let's find my home, and Kairi's home." Riku smiled and stood up, "Yeah, let's go."

"Let's go and get Sora and Kairi, and find those other worlds!" Mina turned and skipped over to the boat, Riku following in suit.

"Hey, Mina…"

"Yeah?" The blonde hopped out of the boat at the beach of the main islands and spun around on her heels, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"I'm really happy you ended up on Destiny Islands."

"Me too, Riku! Me, too…"

* * *

_tee-hee! well, hope you liked it! kindly review! oh, and BTW, if you are hoping to meet other scouts soon, gomen, but it's not going to happen for quite a little while! gomen nasai!_


	3. A Strange Dream

_gomen nasai! i really am sorry to those who are my faithful followers thatit's taken so many weeks for this chapter to come out. i had a LOT of trouble in writing the battle scene in here and when i finally did write, it sounded horrible. so _kudo_ to spirit-chan for editing the battle scene; i'm very happy with it. well, enjoy! _

* * *

_**A Strange Dream...**_

"Usagi-chan! Quit reading that manga; we're trying to have a meeting!" a furious raven-haired girl screamed as the blonde she referred to as "Usagi" gave her the classic _akanbe_. Giggles rang between two other girls seated under the large _kotatsu_ while the third gave a quiet sigh. "You know Rei-chan," a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl giggled as she leaned on the table, placing a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth, "Usa-chan will never pay attention when there's _nothing_ going on anyway!" The quiet, blue-haired girl nodded in agreement. "It's true, we haven't had any activity from the Negaverse or anywhere for that matter in the past few weeks," she said, placing a thoughtful finger on her chin, her blue eyes deep in concentration. Agitated, the fiery Rei sat down on her bed, "it's not our fault the fates decided to give us a vacation!"

"If this is a vacation, then why are you complaining?" a slightly sarcastic voice from outside said. All heads turned to the sliding paper door as it opened, revealing two young children. One had dark purple hair (which actually could pass for black if one doesn't pay enough attention) and deep purple eyes. She was a few years older than other, who had bright pink hair up in teardrop-shaped odangos and crimson eyes. "Hotaru-chan? Chibiusa-chan? What are you two doing here?" the tall pony-tailed brunette asked, her green eyes blinking in confusion. "Well, we knew you all were over here so we decided to come for a visit!" Chibiusa explained as she reached for a cookie.

"Wait a sec, Chibiusa," the brunette said, standing up, and looking out the door. Curious eyes stared at her as the cheery blonde asked "What is it Makoto-chan?"

"Listen."

They all went quiet as they tried to hear what Makoto had heard. The bustling wind against the paper doors in the summer evening was all they could hear, when they suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps running down the hall. Scrambling up, the girls ran outside to see who was coming when a man in a tuxedo turned the corner. "Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi and Chibiusa squealed in delight as they ran over to him. He stopped and urgently said, "There's no time, the outers are at the central park fighting a huge black youma."

"Nani!"

A black cat with a yellow crescent on its forehead leaped up onto Tuxedo's shoulder and nodded, its blue eyes serious as it stared at the girls. "We'll need the scouts; the outers are already having trouble." All the girls nodded in agreement as they pulled out their _henshin_ pens, calling on the power of each of their respected planets.

_"Mercury Star Power!"_

_"Venus Star Power!"_

_"Mars Star Power!"_

_"Jupiter Star Power!"_

_"Saturn Star Power!"_

_"Moon Prism Power!"_

_"Moon Cosmic Power!"_

_"Make Up!"_

_"Pluto Deadly Scream!"_ a woman with dark green, almost black haired called out. The purple orb that had appeared out of her Garnet Rod flew with deadly speed at the giant black creature, but it was only able to stop it momentarily from attacking the other two senshi who were also fighting it. The massive thing only paused for a beat, and then turned its attack on the Senshi of Time, blasting her into the sand surrounding the playground. Uranus watched helplessly from her position across the open area, standing in front of her fallen lover, her glowing, jeweled scimitar in a tight grip.

"Kuso…" the sandy-blonde muttered under her breath as Neptune sat on the ground behind her, holding onto her battered arm. This youma was far too strong, and they were having too much trouble just staying alive. The giant black creature with Medusa-like hair and a heart carved out of its abdomen was proving to be a more difficult opponent than they had fought in a long time. Uranus cursed under her breath again, unsure of this battle's outcome.

Quickly turning around, she knelt down, taking a look at Neptune's arm, but the two instantly looked up as the giant black thing raised its hand. A dark swirling orb soon began to form in its palm. They braced for impact as its hand came down.

_"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"_

The two outer senshi looked up to see a white dragon surrounding the creature and then shocking it with magical lightning bolts.

"Uranus! Neptune!"

They turned around to see a short purple-haired senshi running up to them, the others jumping out from around them, beginning to attack. "What happened?" Saturn asked, kneeling next to her fellow outers. "I think it's broken," the teal-haired sailor said, gently cradling her arm. The girl nodded and placed her hands on Neptune's arm. Soon, the Scout of Death began to glow light purple as the broken arm was healed.

The Senshi were having trouble, even with all scouts present. Their attacks only seemed to have half the effects they normally did on their opponents. They were also running out of energy and fast. Soon, after a few excruciating moments of battle, a giant swirling black and gold orb appeared in the sky. The scouts jumped back, regrouping at the edge of the small grove of sakura trees.

"What's going on?" Chibi Moon asked, half-hiding underneath Tuxedo Kamen's cape. The others were silent in their response, staring up at the orb, which began to suck up the black creature they've been fighting. A quiet calm followed as a united sigh emanated from the senshi.

"Looks like it's over!" the happy Moon child chirped, dropping her transformation, the others following in suit. Everyone looked around, uncertain of the eerie silence that surrounded them. This couldn't have been over so quickly, and what is that thing that had sucked in the youma? Suddenly, the earth around them began to violently shake as the giant orb in the sky began to absorb everything around them.

The scouts frantically tried to grab onto anything they could as Mina ran over to a tree. Grabbing hold of a branch, she held on tight. Looking around, she noticed how the others were grabbing onto one another and other branches.

"Mina!" she heard a few others scream out as her head whipped around, a small projectile flying at her head. She braced for impact but soon went limp as the rock connected with her head. Her grip on the branch loosened as her view went black, the screams of her friends fading into the far reaches of memory. It wasn't long, before she finally let go.

The young girl suddenly sat up in the soft sand, panting, with beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. "What was that?" she thought and looked out her window. "Was that the world I came from? Who were those people?" Mina reached for her robe and climbed out of bed, going over to her 'sister's' room.

"Kairi?" the blonde whispered as she gently pushed the door open ajar.

"Kairi!" she repeated, a little louder, and half-entered the room.

"What?" the raspberry-haired child mumbled as she sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Mina quietly walked over to the bed, and sat down on the floor. "Kairi… have you ever had dreams of where you came from?" curious wide eyes stared up into sleepy blue ones.

"What are you talking about, Mina?"

"I had a dream, and I think it might have been of the world I came from!" Mina said, and explained her dream.

"I dunno…" Kairi said, laying back down in bed and pulling the covers up, "maybe it is where you came from…" Mina sighed as Kairi fell back to sleep. "Maybe I'll talk to Riku about it tomorrow," she thought and went back to her room. Climbing back into bed, Mina stared up at the night sky, her eyelids getting heavy and slowly closing.

"I wonder…" she whispered, her voice quieting as she fell into a calm sleep, "who those people… were…"

* * *

welps, i hope you enjoyed it! my friend got me a copy of the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack and it's really been helping me get inspired. so i hope to have chapter 4 out next week, but it may possibly be in two, so please continue to be patient with me and give me your kindest regards! 


	4. Their Secret Place

**hello again! i'm real sorry that it's been so long; i really thought that the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack would help me write..but it only helped me start! T-T but i finally finished! and all thanks goes to the American release of KINGDOM HEARTS II! uber woot-ness! for those of you who haven't played, it is worth the $50! and if you played the first game.. remember the spastic camera? well it's gone! they fixed it! no longer shall that stupid camera give headaches and tummyaches from random spasticness! ...well, i suppose i should get to letting you read chapter four, huh::giggle:i guess i can't help being excited about something i'm very passionate about, welps, enjoy! (btw, at the end, there's a surprise character! i wasn't planning on putting her in, but it was just too cute of an opportunity to miss!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4—Their Secret Place**

"Kairi! Give that back!" Sora yelled as his raspberry-haired friend snatched a bag from his lunch and leapt off the top of the seaside shack on the kids' island. Kairi laughed and called out behind her, "you'll have to catch me first!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" Sora called out as he jumped up and clumsily ran after her.

Mina and Riku laughed as the brown haired boy chased their friend down for his bag of chocolate chip cookies. The four had packed a picnic lunch that day full of sandwiches and sweets and had set up on top of the small hut between the island's waterfall and the small cliff connected to the bridge that led to the smaller island with the curved paopu fruit tree. Mina giggled as she took a bite of her sandwich, taking in a deep breath of the fresh island air and watched the spiky-haired boy chase her 'sister' all over the island beach.

"Come on," Riku said suddenly, packing his lunch, and stood up, "there's something I want to show you."

The blonde looked up at him and widely blinked, confused at her friend's sudden urge to go somewhere. Deeply exhaling, Riku took Mina's hand, leading her from the top of the seaside shack, down past the nearby waterfall to a small entrance covered by leaves and branches.

"We're going in there?" Mina asked, a little uneasy of the unknown location.

Riku only nodded as he pushed some of the shrubbery to the side, revealing a small passageway into the heart of the island. Crawling through the small tunnel, he held onto the blonde's hand, guiding her deep into the damp rocks. Mina tightened her grip on Riku's hand, unsure of what their destination was; the small tunnel had very little light, making it difficult to see where they were going.

"Riku?" Mina softly said, a hint of fear resonating in her usually cheerful voice, and he stopped, turning to look back at her with a reassuring smile.

"This is the way to our secret cavern," the platinum-haired boy explained, "Sora and I have been using this place since we were little kids. And when Kairi showed up, she came in here, too. We're the only ones who ever come in here." He grinned, taking a triumphant stance with his fists on his waist, "Not even the adults like coming in here; they say it's too eerie."

"…EH!"

Riku tried, but it was far too difficult to stifle any delight when he saw how wide the blonde's eyes had grown and how nervous she looked about continuing deeper into the humid cavern. "Don't worry, Mina," the bright eyed boy said through his laughter, "Nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here to protect you."

"…………You promise?"

The platinum haired teen took a small step back in surprise, not expecting such a reaction. But when he looked at Mina, he saw how bright her cornflower blue eyes were gleaming, so full of hope that he would be her knight in shining armor, whenever she would need his help. Beaming, Riku took hold of her hand.

"I promise."

Mina smiled blissfully as they continued to walk forward a little ways, soon reaching an open cavern. Cute little white drawings covered much of the stone walls and few large boulders sparsely scattered in the open area while the roots of the island's large tree reached down through the cracks in the rock and continued their descent deep into the earth. Most of the rock sketches were undecipherable, but—at the same time—they told a story; it seemed that, whatever the story or pictures actually were, they foretold a grand adventure, full of many secrets and surprises.

Taking everything in, Mina's mouth was now gaping open at the sight of this small grotto, but her curious gaze stopped when she looked across the cavern floor and saw a mysterious brown door.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at it.

"That?" Riku said, standing next to her, "that's been here since we found this place. There's no way to open it, so we don't even know what's behind it." He smiled, remembering days gone by. "It's the only place on these islands that Sora and I haven't explored yet."

Mina nodded as she slowly spun around, taking in her surroundings and bathing herself in the little light that peeked through the open hole in the roof, giving the area a mysterious aura.

"Somehow," she said with a soft giggle, "it makes me think of that dream I had last night."

"Dream?"

"Yeah! I had a dream last night that I was some kind of warrior and there were other warriors kinda like me!" Mina had begun to go on very excitedly, and was practically jumping and spinning around the area, using flamboyant arm movements, "And we fought this really weird black creature and then it got sucked up by this giant swirling thing then I blacked out and woke up!" By now, she had hopped directly in front of Riku, who had been quietly laughing to himself at her overexcited antics.

"But the most important thing," the blonde said in a suddenly serious tone of voice, standing face-to-face with him while his back was to the cavern entrance, "was that I think I may have dreamed about the world I came from!"

Riku stared wide-eyed at the girl in awe of what she just said. "So she _is_ from another world," he pondered, his thoughts racing at the possibilities.

"Hey, Mina! Riku!"

The two turned to see Sora and Kairi running into the cavern. "Hey guys!" Mina chirped, back to her normal hyper self, slightly leaning to her side so she could see past Riku's shoulder.

"So you think that dream was your hometown?" Sora asked, Mina having just finished explaining her dream again.

"Yup!" the blonde said, doing a little twirl.

"Even though I'm happy here, I suppose I still wish that I could remember something about my hometown," Kairi said, swinging her legs up and down on the boulder she was sitting on. An awkward silence soon followed as the four of them contemplated to themselves.

"Hey," Riku said, leaning back on the wall, "why don't we go on an adventure, and find your hometowns?"

"Find them? How?" Sora asked from his seat on the cavern floor, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"We'll build a raft, gather supplies, and head out to sea," Riku said, looking to the sky and taking a few steps forward, then looked over at the mysterious door.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kairi said with a smile as Mina giggled an "mm-hm!" and Sora nodded with his own goofy grin.

"Alright, let's do it!"

"Hey, Kairi…" Sora said as the girl sat on the cold stone floor in front of two small drawings that had been etched on the wall. Mina and Riku had already headed out after they finished figuring out all that they need to do before setting sail and what supplies they needed to find. It was going to be a difficult journey, but they had the determination to put all fears and worries aside.

"Yeah Sora?" the raspberry-haired girl responded as she turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled at the spikey-haired brunette. She then turned back, looking at a sketch on the wall of two faces. One of them was well done—and, in all reality, sort of looked like Cloud from FFVII, but at the same time not really—while the other could only be described as a chicken-scratch child's picture. Kairi giggled as she reached forward and gently touched the illustrations with her fingertips.

"Sora… do you remember when we made these?" she asked with a reminiscent smile.

"Yeah, I do" he replied and sat down next to her, criss-cross style. Getting a dazed look in his bright blue eyes, Sora thought back to the two or three years before when he and Kairi met up in this secret place of theirs. They had promised each other that since the drawings created of each other were forever together—etched in stone—they would always be there for the other.

"And I'll always protect you, Kairi," Sora mumbled, repeating the promise he had made to Kairi when they had been watching the sunset one evening as younger children. He smiled softly, deeply breathing in the sweet smell of the ocean floating into the cave. Closing his eyes for a moment, he suddenly felt something thump on his shoulder. Blinking confusedly, he looked down and saw Kairi leaning on him. Smiling, he let her be, realizing that she had comfortably fallen asleep and then proceeded to lean his head gently on top of hers.

"What are you doing?"

Mina jumped at hearing the whisper in her ear and covered her mouth so that Sora and Kairi wouldn't hear her squeal. Eyes wide, the blonde turned around to see a pair of lighthearted blue eyes staring over her shoulder.

"Riku!" she whispered loudly, in an accusatory tone as she lightly slapped his arm with an upset pout. The platinum haired teen couldn't help but laugh; her face was just too cute when she scolded him about his—sometimes relentless—teasing.

"Well, it's not my fault that _someone_ was spying on Sora and Kairi," he said with a smirk as he lightly ruffled her hair.

Still pouting, the blonde attempted to fix her hair, even though it wasn't really messed up. "I can't help it!" she said, and began to walk back toward the entrance of their secret place, "it was just too cute of a scene to miss!"

Riku shook his head and started to follow her back out. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Mina," he mumbled as he passed by her, crawling back out through the small entryway.

"Eh?" the confused blonde stopped for a moment, then chased after her silver-haired friend, "Riku! What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed, waving a hand as he climbed into his small wooden rowboat, "Nothing, Mina. Nothing at all."

Meanwhile, worlds away, two pink heart-shaped _odangos_ popped up over a bed of yellow and orange flowers. The small child connected to the hair giggled happily as she rose up and inspected her surroundings. Everything she could see reminded her of a cartoon: the pillars and columns, the giant shrubberies designed to look like caricatures playing musical instruments, even the castle towers that could be seen looming over were of cartoonic proportions. Curiously, the infant began to clumsily make her way around the small castle-shaped bush in the center of this cartoon-like garden, searching to see if any of her friends had ended up in the same place she was.

After making her way around, the little one plopped down on the ground and began to whimper. She was hungry, alone, and—even though she had only traveled ten feet—tired. She wanted to find someone, anyone that would help her.

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a frantic duck nearby and looked around; not finding the origin of whatever that was, the child blinked confusedly for a moment, wondering if she may have gone crazy. A moment later, a voice around the corner confirmed that there was someone in the area who sounded like a frantic duck.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!"

The pink-haired child giggled for a moment at the funny voice and listened to him rant on for a moment, though she was a little frightened when she heard what sounded like a bolt of lightning and a surprised wake-up scream. Nevertheless, when the other, who she automatically assumed was "Goofy," mentioned a "Queen Minnie" and a "Daisy," the small one knew that she had found people that would help and feed her (since she _was_ still hungry). Crawling around the corner, the child saw the source of the voices: a white duck—who was wearing a blue court wizard outfit and a matching hat that square-curled at the top—and a dog-like-thing in a little bit of armor and a very small helmet that wouldn't actually protect against anything.

Sneaking up behind the one in minuscule armor, she heard a nearby female voice clear her throat. Looking over the shoulder of the dog-thing, the little one saw the duck sheepishly laugh as it turned towards a mouse in a pink ball gown with a small golden crown between two large, round mouse ears and another white duck wearing a fancy purple dress and small tiara.

"Oh my," the mouse said all of a sudden in a slightly-high-pitched tone, and walked over to the small girl, who was now looking up at her with wide-eyed wonder. "And who might you be?"

The little one cheerfully giggled and leaped at the mouse with a great big hug, saying only two simple words:

"_Chibi Chibi!"_

* * *

**see! it really was just too cute to pass up (andi needed to kinda put in that scene at disney castle)! but anyway, i'm not going to rant on the beauty of Kingdom Hearts II (and the uber-cool-sora-different-drive-mode-kingdom-hearts-two-special-edition-guidebook-with-jiminy's-journal-and-protective-box-thing-that-i-have-with-sora-valor-mode!) :giggle: well anyway, please review! seeing those reviews really makes my day! **


	5. The Journey of Friendship

oh my gosh... i am amazed that i was finally able to actually finish this! i admit, there were many times when i had my doubts that i would complete it. but here it is for you to finally read!

btw... i am sorry that it's taken me eight months to get this out. i won't guarantee the next one will be out soon, though. i am a cosplayer who needs to finish my own costumes and those i'm making for others in the next three months. i am a high school senior in an AP english class, enough said. and i am costume mistress for this year's theatrical productions at my school. i don't mean to sound like i'm complaining if i am coming across that way. if i am, please forgive me.

anyway! enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5-The Journey of Friendship**

The warm breeze blew through the young girl's blonde hair as she walked down the dirt path. She giggled, happy her first day at the Destiny Island's middle school was over. Her teachers were boring, her classes were boring and she was amazed she didn't fall asleep. Luckily, her seat was next to the window so she was able to daydream the dull hours away. Turning to her right, she saw her sister staring at a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey, Kairi…"

"Yeah Mina?" the raspberry-haired girl put the paper in her bag and faced the other girl.

"What are we doing again?"

Kairi giggled and pointed down the road to a marketplace. Vendors were bustling around in attempts to sell their goods and the smells of their edible products floated up the hill on the gentle wind. "Riku asked us to pick up a few things before we—whoa!"

A silly laugh came from the figure that had just latched itself onto Kairi. The two looked and saw a light-brown haired girl release her grip on her friend.

"Selphie?" Mina tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing here? Normally we don't see you without Tidus and Wakka close by."

"I know…" the girl replied sadly and knelt down, trailing her fingers over the soft dirt. Selphie was a year younger than the two and constantly found tagging alongside the two mentioned boys. She was a sweet, cheery girl with light brown hair that curled out, defying gravity, and big green eyes. "I wanted to go to the marketplace with them but they had ball practice."

Kairi and Mina looked at one another. They were going to the same location and one more friend would make their errand-run even more enjoyable. Kairi knelt down next to Selphie and held her hand out. "You can come with us."

"Really?" the young girl perked up.

"Sure." Mina smiled. "We're going to pick up some stuff there anyway; you can come too!"

"Yeah!" Selphie leapt to her feet and grabbed the hands of her friends, bolting off with them in tow. In no time, the three girls had arrived. The busy market crowded around them, but Kairi got to work finding the few items they still needed for their journey. The four friends—Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Mina—had worked hard over the past weeks to make their raft and were almost done.

Mina looked at her surroundings. She had only been to the market once or twice with her mother since her arrival to the islands about six months earlier, and it was different each and every time.

"Kairi…" the blue-eyed blonde stared at a nearby vendor; she hadn't seen it before and curiosity wanted to know. The other girl looked over and Mina pointed at the stand. "What's that?"

"It's a fruit stand…" she replied, too busy looking through items to fully answer the blonde's question.

"Yeah… but what kind of fruit is it?"

"Hey, Mina…" Selphie poked her head in front of the other girl, making her blink a few times. "Have you heard of the legendary power of the paopu fruit?" Mina shook her head and Kairi looked over as Selphie continued. "They say if you share it with someone you really care for…it binds you together forever and ever through eternity! It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime!"

"Yeah…" Kairi agreed with a sigh as the two girls daydreamed of someone that they could share a paopu fruit with. Mina gazed over at the stand and then walked toward it, picking up one of the large yellow star-shaped fruit.

"You wanting to buy one young lady?" an elderly woman with a kind smile asked. "I bet you must have someone you really care for." Mina bit back a blush, mumbling "not really…" The woman smiled as she said, "Take it; it's yours."

"Um—are you sure?" the blonde asked hesitantly. The woman nodded and Mina smiled, putting it in her bag. "Thank you."

"Hey Mina, you ready?" Kairi called out, bags full of stuff in her arms.

Mina jumped, startled by the girl's call and turned around. "Y-yeah! Let's go!"

88888

"So…" Sora said as he walked over to the s-shaped tree on their small island and leaned on it, staring out to sea under the heat of the afternoon sun. Mina and Kairi had found him and Riku sparring a few moments earlier, so the boys were a little worn down. He sighed, and then looked back over his shoulder to his friends. "The girls' homes are out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be…" Riku looked out to the same horizon Sora was staring at. They all wanted to leave, they all wanted something new, something different than the routine they had become accustomed to. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora turned around to face the group, his hands sheepishly clasped together behind his spiky head.

Mina giggled. "As far as we want it to, of course!"

"If we have to…we'll think of something else," Riku added, glancing over his shoulder back at the girls. They both nodded nonchalantly, daydreaming of what adventures they may encounter on the high seas.

"So…suppose you get to another world" Kairi pondered, and looked around at her friends, "what would you do there?"

"Hmm, well…" Riku muttered, breaking the thoughtful silence that had fallen. He crossed his arms as a soft afternoon breeze blew through. "I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here…on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

"It's destiny…" Mina replied with a giggle, as if she didn't even take a moment to think, and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Destiny put us on these islands for a reason: we're needed here for some bigger plan…" She giggled and looked at her friends, "After all, these islands are called the Destiny Islands, right?"

Riku turned to face the blonde with a playful smirk, "Well, suppose there are other worlds…" The platinum haired teen then turned to fully face his two female friends, stepping toward them as he spoke. "Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater."

"Yeah…" Mina answered slowly, not sure where he was going with this. Her confused cornflower blue eyes glanced over at the just-as-confused Kairi beside her.

"So…" Riku lightly bopped Mina on her head and smirked, "we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora hopped up on the tree and leaned back to lay on it. The tree gently bobbed under his weight. The spiky-haired boy sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "I don't know…"

"Exactly." The trio looked at Riku as the silver-haired boy's gaze moved to the sky. "That's why we need to go out there and find out." His bright blue eyes were overcome by a distant, longing look as his gaze moved once more to the sea's horizon and his voice softened as if in a dreamlike state. "Just sitting here won't change a thing… it's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi looked over at Riku, her apathetic blue eyes feeling the same longing for adventure. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" she asked.

"Thanks to you." The group turned questioningly to Riku as the turquoise-eyed boy smiled. "If you two hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Mina…thanks"

The girls looked at one another and smiled. Riku was always up for an adventure and they were glad he was looking forward to this next one. "You're welcome," Kairi said.

"Yup! So…" Mina stated with a smile as she stood up grabbing Kairi by the wrist, "Let's finish that raft so we can get going!" The two bolted off across the bridge and into the stairwell within the mountain side. "Mina! Kairi!" Sora called out after the two, "Wait up!" He hopped off tree and began to follow. Riku laughed and then leapt onto the s-shaped tree, grabbing a yellow, star-shaped fruit. "Sora!"

Sora stopped halfway across the bridge at the sound of his name, nearly falling flat on his face in the process. "Yeah?" Sora replied as he turned around. Riku tossed the fruit at his spikey-haired and jumped down. "You wanted one, didn't you?" he asked, walking onto the wooden bridge.

"A paopu fruit?"

The platinum haired teen placed his hand on Sora's shoulder as he walked by "If two people share one," he explained, "their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." He laughed, patting his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, I know you wanna try it!"

"W-what are you talking—?"

Riku laughed at the blue-eyed boy's beet-red face. "Let's just catch up with the girls." Placing his hands in his pockets, he crossed the rest of the bridge and jumped down onto the soft beach sand below him.

"Try it…?" Sora pondered, "With who? Kairi?" He felt his cheeks grow warm and shook his head, tossing the paopu to the ground. He turned to jump down, noticing Riku going through the door to the other half of the island where they were keeping their raft. About to jump, Sora paused and glanced at the fruit, lying idly on the edge of the wooden bridge. He smiled and leapt, landing in a quick run to catch up with his friends. Sora went through the door and came to the other side. He found his friends under the palm trees just past the broken bridge. Kairi and Mina were hunched over a notebook, compiling a list of everything they still needed as Riku was busy tying the logs together to make the base of the raft. Kairi looked up as Sora's shadow loomed over the girls.

"Hey Sora, help me get some of this stuff around the island for our trip," she said. "Once we get it all we could be ready to set sail tomorrow!"

"Really? What do we still need?"

Mina sat up and lifted the notebook to her face. "Well… we need food for our journey, so whatever you can find around the island like coconuts and mushrooms, and some drinking water from the waterfall." Kairi took the list and grabbed the basket next to her for the food items along with a large drinking gourd for the freshwater. "Anything else?" the raspberry haired girl asked.

"A few more logs, some rope and a cloth for the sail."

The trio looked over at the source of the voice and saw Riku knotting a rope on the nearly complete raft. "Gotcha," Sora said and he and Kairi walked off, talking of the adventures they were going to have. Mina giggled as she watched them go.

"What are you laughing at?" Riku strolled over to the blonde and sat down beside her. "Nothing," she responded, then faced her bright blue eyed friend with a mischievous grin. "Just those two."

"Those two?"

"Yeah…they're so cute together; you can tell they secretly crushing on each other."

"Oh…" Riku said flatly and got back up, "hey, can you help me for a second?"

"Sure," the blonde chirped and hopped up. The two worked together checking the knots holding the raft and testing what they had made in the shallow waters beside them. Nearly an hour later, Mina plopped down under the shade of a palm tree. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around. "Hey, what's taking Sora and Kairi so long?"

"I dunno…" Riku looked toward the door to the other side. He exhaled and crossed his arms. It's true that it had been nearly an hour since they had left to gather their necessary items; it shouldn't have taken them this long. Riku and Mina had already done all that they could to complete the raft, but they still needed a couple more logs. "_My guess is that Sora fell asleep somewhere, and Kairi's being lazy again,_" the silver haired teen thought and ran his fingers through his layered locks. "Alright…" he said after a moment, "I'm gonna find those two."

"Hurry back!" Mina called out cheerfully as he walked off. The blonde leaned back and deeply breathed in the island air. While she loved living on Destiny Islands, she had a feeling that she was needed elsewhere. Closing her eyes, she thought back to her dream from a few months earlier. It had been weighing heavily on her mind ever since she had it. Who were those people? What was her connection to them? Would she ever meet them? Mina's blue eyes opened and she sighed. Whoever they were, she hoped they would one day all meet—or, re-meet, as she felt in her heart. At that moment, a sudden breeze blew through the palm trees. It was stronger than the normal winds, and Mina stood up, looking around. The wind died as sudden as it came and the confused blonde felt a chill go down her back. "_That was weird,_" she thought, shaking off the feeling that something big was going to happen soon. Mina then heard the sounds of her friends coming and looked in their general direction. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two boys arguing with one another behind Kairi, who was working on a thalassa shell charm to ensure a safe journey. The blonde put her hands on her hips as her friends reached her and pouted. "And what are you two arguing about?"

"The raft's name…" Kairi responded and sat down to finish her charm. "I say the Highwind—" Riku began nonchalantly, but Sora brusquely interrupted him. "—I say Excalibur!"

"Why don't you just race for it?" the raspberry haired girl said from her seat under the palm tree.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Mina chirped up. "And the winner can pick the name!"

The boys nodded and Riku glanced over at Sora. "The normal route, I'm guessing?"

"Yup!" the spiky-haired boy replied, placing his hands behind his head and then led their little group to the doorway to the other side. Riku and Sora got themselves ready as the Kairi and Mina counted down.

"3… 2… 1…!"

The boys were off, running across the broken bridge over the tops of the palm trees to the star tree before they came back. As Mina watched them run, a thought came to mind. "Hey, Kairi…" she said.

"Yeah, Mina?"

"Why are Sora and Riku always so competitive with each other?"

Kairi softly laughed and the blonde turned to her with a confused look. "Mina…" the raspberry haired child said through her laughter, "you've been here for almost half a year now and you haven't seen how competitive they are?

"…No"

Kairi smiled and looked to her sister. "Ever since before I got here, they've always been competing with each other, to see who can do what better than the other…" she said, and looked back at the boys who were on their way back to the starting point, "It wouldn't matter what it would be. When we were younger, they'd race each other to see who could finish their ice cream off first. I suppose their rivalry is just a part of their lives, they'll probably never stop…but, at least it's a friendly rivalry and they don't ever try to do anything that would hurt the other one."

The blonde giggled. "Yeah…" Mina noticed the boys were on their final spurt and a mischievous grin grew on her face. She glanced over at Kairi as her grin grew bigger. "Hey," she said "we should name the raft ourselves! Y'know, override the boys' decision."

Kairi paused for a moment, then smiled, "But if we did, what would we name it?" It was a good question. What was a proper name for that which would soon be taking them on the adventure of their lives? The blonde pursed her lips and thought. The four of them have had so many fun times together. From their first meeting when Riku had saved Mina from drowning after she had fallen during a meteor shower, to when they decided to go on this voyage in their secret cavern, to all their hard work in making happen. "How about…" Mina finally said after a moment with a smile, "The _Journey of Friendship_."

"The what?"

The two girls looked over at the exhausted Riku and Sora. Neither one was boasting of their victory, so they assumed the boys tied. Mina smiled and explained that she and Kairi were overriding the decision of what to name the raft. The two boys were feeling a little like "then why did we just race?" but after hearing the name, they consented. The four then gathered the rest of the supplies, went straight to work, and were able to complete the raft just as the sun was beginning to set.

"So it's settled," Riku said as the group admired their creation, exhausted from the long work, "Since we finished, we'll set sail tomorrow." He turned to the other three who each nodded in agreement. "Then let's head home." Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Mina all gathered their personal belongings and headed off to the play island's pier where their wooden rowboats were docked. Kairi and Sora were still getting their stuff ready to go, so Mina and Riku went on ahead.

"You know," Kairi stood at the end of the pier, clasping her hands behind her back as she watched her two friends row home, "Riku has changed…"

* * *

so there you have it folks! chapter 5! i'm starting to get more into the time when the events of the game happen, so you will begin to see some things that happen in the actual game. actually, if you had noticed, i placed both scenes from the end of Day One and the end of Day Two in this chapter (if you didn't notice, don't worry about it, it's not of uber-importance). but for the most part, i will tell you that mina is soon going on her own adventure. 'till next time! 

oh, and happy holidays everyone!


End file.
